


Time Loop

by SlothasaurusRex



Category: South Park
Genre: Antisemitism, Bi-Curiosity, Cheating, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loneliness, M/M, Physical Abuse, Racism, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothasaurusRex/pseuds/SlothasaurusRex
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is in his senior year of high school, hoping for his future to be more like the past. When he learns that his friends are no longer the people who they used to be, he questions if anything will be the same again. Battling his sexual identity and crippling loneliness, one person who he would never had suspected to be by his side is there with him all the way, and eventually learns that not everyone has changed as much as he originally thought.PS: Some of the tags don't really apply until later in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So bear with me here guys, this is my first fanfic in like four-five years, and it turns out I can't write summaries. If you're American, or Canadian, or whatever, I apologise in advance if my writing or spelling confuses you, for I am British and I type like a Brit. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Let us begin.

‘A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.’. The adolescent traced his fingers gingerly over those inked words that were carved into his paper. He stared momentarily, tapping his pen rhythmically onto his desk, before proceeding to finish pencilling in the words ‘Charles Darwin’. 

He pondered on those words, procrastinating the task at hand for a few moments. He was tired of his homework, sure, however he also considered those words sincerely. 

“A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life…” He repeated the words silently to himself before releasing an agitated sigh, slumping lower in his chair.

Those words echoed throughout his mind repeatedly, only making him more agitated. Frustrated, he kicked at the leg of his desk in retaliation and jumped onto his bed. It was best for him to rest since his mind was preoccupied by other things, thus crippling his progression on his essay. 

For the past few months, Kyle had been thinking back to his earlier childhood days. Life was a lot simpler back then, finding the most immature of things humorous and “cool”, having petty bets and silly arguments, teasing one another in his friendship group. It was so much simpler, and Kyle wondered what he would have done if someone told him those years would fly by, never to be the same again.  

The redhead groaned, turning in his bed. Thinking too much on the matter would have given him a headache, so he decided to sit up and watch a few funny YouTube videos on his phone instead. He chuckled to himself as he witnessed a man doing a front flip through the air as his bicycle crashed into a backyard fence. The longer the young man watched the ‘100 MOST EPIC FAILS’ video, the more he felt sad nostalgia. A headache began to ring lightly through his cranium, telling himself off quietly for overthinking again.  

Over the years, Kyle’s small group had dispersed, including the majority of their friends outside their little circle. It wasn't so bad at first, the four friends all went to the same middle school, but were unfortunately in different classes. They still hung out during breaks, but not as frequently outside of school hours. Kyle and Stan usually went back to one or the other’s house after school, playing video games and having fun, only to do their homework once they departed.  

Kenny and Cartman on the few occasions would go home together, chatting briefly during their journeys home, but failed to communicate with each other after. Kenny quickly became interested in girls when he noticed that they were hitting puberty, constantly eyeing up at their developing breasts. Most lunchtimes were filled with various girlfriends of Kenny’s over the years. As he got older, the more revoltingly intimate he became with the girls in front of his group of friends. Kenny was notoriously known as their middle school's playboy. 

Cartman became more secluded and to himself when Kyle learned not to rise to Cartman’s outrageous behaviour. Kyle would respond with “Oh, that’s nice.” or, “Good for you.”, sometimes just shrugging his shoulders or ignoring him completely. It was incredibly difficult for Kyle at first, especially when Cartman would speak anti-semantically in German towards him, but Stan had his back and reminded him to keep his calm. Kyle would take a few moments to collect his composure and move away from Cartman shortly. Once Cartman had realised he would no longer phase the redhead, and that others started to follow in the young Broflovski’s heed, he felt a loss of purpose. Knowing he was friendless and no longer receiving attention from anybody, he started to become strangely quiet and introverted.  

The years went by, and the four became a lot more distant from each other once they started high school. All the boys, except for Kyle and Stan, went to different high schools. Kyle and Stan were in different home rooms, no longer seeing each other as much as they used to. Stan had joined the football team, much to his mother’s dismay (and his father’s ecstatic approval). Stan worked hard in his new sport, becoming more toned and gaining a lot more strength. The raven haired boy was reunited with his childhood crush during his football practices, Wendy Testaburger, who he had not heard from since leaving South Park Elementary. Seeing how beautiful and developed she had become, he became a stuttering, blubbering, nervous idiot, just like how he used to be when he was nine (fortunately without the vomit). The more enticed  he was with his newly regained love interest, the more he forgot about his long-life friend, Kyle Broflovski.  

They still hung out together and were the best of friends, but they weren’t as tight in their friendship as they used to be. Since high school, they never heard from Cartman again, but would occasionally meet with Kenny McCormick. At first they hung out every couple of weeks, which soon turned to every few months. Since Stan was preoccupied with his new sport and girlfriend, and Kyle made education his number one priority, Kenny decided to reconnect with Cartman to eradicate his boredom, and strangely enough, the two soon became very close friends, almost best friend like. 

It was now their senior year, and since the Summer break, Kyle had been reflecting on the last few years. He kept true to his promise of working hard and maintaining outstanding grades, receiving a GPA of 3.8. Unfortunately, this caused his social and youthful experiences to suffer. He longed for the days where he and his best friend would light cow manure on fire, finding it stupidly hilarious, instead of hearing the constant yap about the perfect and wonderful Wendy Testaburger. Kyle would not show his best friend how much he resented Wendy, but knew inside he deeply despised her. 

Kyle missed his original group of friends. He found it even more peculiar that he even missed the political debates between him and Cartman. The young boy scoffed to himself as he realised that the larger male was most likely part of a white supremacist group by now. It was odd; he wanted to argue with him about his radical beliefs. This left a foul taste in Kyle’s mouth, realising that he had really sunk to a new low. 

This was not the only worries that Kyle had. Since last year, he had realised he had an attraction towards men. He still liked women, heck he definitely preferred them, but he found himself curiously attracted to the same sex, sometimes visualising what it would be like to experience sex with another man.  

The young male had not told anyone his little secret as of yet. He wanted to tell Stan, he _was_ going to, but he would never shut up about his stupid girlfriend to even have the time to listen to Kyle! The young male growled, punching the headboard behind him hard, soon regretting his decision as he hissed in pain, blowing cool air onto his hand. 

Kyle's phone bleeped. He picked it up reluctantly, skimming over a text message that Stan had sent him. 

**_dude theres a party 2morrow at wendys house while her parents r away 4 the weeknd. u comin?_  **

Kyle groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to spend more time with Wendy than he had to. He contemplated on his response, and decided to ignore it instead. When it came to school on Monday, he would just tell his friend that his phone had been playing up. He left it on his bed as he strolled over to his desk again, to continue the work he had previously forgotten about. 

As soon as he picked up his pen to write down his notes there was a ding. 

“Just ignore it.” Kyle warned himself, trying again to concentrate on his schoolwork. Another ding rung from his bed. He repeated in his head his previous statement, glancing over towards his textbook. Another ding rung out, and the noise began to echo inside his head, making his headache from earlier arouse more. 

The more the redhead tried to ignore the phone and focus on his work, the more it beeped, the volume increasing inside his head.

Momentarily, the noise stopped, much to Kyle’s relief. He sighed contently, writing in his notebook. There was finally peace and quiet and- **_DING!_**   

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKES, STAN!” Kyle roared, kicking once again at his desk, storming over towards his tormenting device, reading the messages as he ground his teeth impatiently. 

**_u not jst doin hwk agen r u? lol_ **

**_dude u kno i saw u read this message right?_ **

**_lol stop bein such a nerd XD_ **

**_cum out and party for once, lighten up_ **

**_wendy wants u to com to <3 _ **

**_hey answer me already_ **

**_dude_ **

**_dude_ **

**_dude_ **

**_Dude._ **

**_Dude._ **

**_DUDE!_**

Kyle knew he was not escaping this, Stan was persistent and wouldn’t leave Kyle alone until he responded. Next thought of action, change the subject. 

**_Is it really that hard for you to write English properly?_  **

Not long after he received a response. 

**_lol its only txtin dude, anyways u cmin or not?_  **

“For fuck’s sake.”Kyle groaned. Plan C, decline in a roundabout way. 

 ** _Sorry Stan, I have to stay home to do my homework and study. I can’t afford to go out partying this weekend._**  

Kyle smirked to himself, believing that would silence the dark haired boy. 

 ** _u do ur hwk and study all the time. just com out this once, please!!_  ** 

Kyle exhaustively moaned. His final plan had to come into action, to tell him the blatant truth that he did not desire to come to the party for whatever reason. Stan had at least enough common sense to respect that. His old friend wasn’t as straight-laced and mature as he used to be, he had become more like his father during his pubescent years, and especially since high school started. He loved Stan, he was still his best friend, but he was incredibly obnoxious. 

As Kyle was typing his response, another message from Stan popped up on his phone. 

**_kenny n cartman wil b ther. it mite b like old times, u mite even find it fun. pls com kyle_  **

Kyle stared at his phone in bewilderment. He thought he would never have the opportunity for the four of them to be together again, but this was his chance. He didn’t want to go, because, well, Wendy and drunk people (drunk Stan mainly), yet this was his opportunity. After this year, they would all be off to work or college, not giving the four the chance to reconnect again.

“A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.” The redhead replayed consciously out loud. Kyle knew his answer. 

**_Fine, I guess I could use with a break. When would you like me to come?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The young redheaded male arrived early to Wendy’s house to help aid the two irritating lovebirds set up the party. Kyle had the delightful task of preparing the food and beverages, while Stan had the ghastly chore of cleaning the toilets (or at least ghastly to Kyle, due to his urine phobia), and both rearranging the furniture. Wendy was doing a perfect job at being a dictator, ordering the two boys around and getting extremely infuriated with them from the tiniest of mistakes. When the boys completed their tasks, they took a short break, giving them enough time to have a brief conversation. 

“Oh, just to warn you, dude,” Stan started, sitting himself next to Kyle on the settee, “Kenny warns that Cartman is acting weird, he’s changed a lot since he got a girlfriend. I don’t know who she is, or what they’re like together, but he says that it’s creepy.”

“That all?” Kyle murmured, sipping on a cool beer, tipping his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Cartman had always been strange and easily influenced, so to hear that he was acting unconventional failed to concern Kyle at all. He could care less, as long as the four had fun like old times.

“Apparently.” Stan shrugged, reaching over towards the table to grab a handful of nuts, only for his hand to be slapped away by Wendy, “I’m not sure what he’s like, but Kenny said that his behaviour even shocked him.”

Maintaining a calm outer expression, Kyle smirked internally. He rose up from his seat to vacuum around the house, excited for the events that would unfold that evening.

 

Crowds of people came bustling in within the next couple of hours. So far, Kyle could not see any sight of Kenny or Cartman, and in his annoyance grabbed another bottle of whatever alcohol he could find, swigging it down in a desperate attempt to fog his mind.

Kyle could luckily hold his liquor and it would take awhile for him to get stupidly drunk, which meant he wouldn’t make any serious mistakes as the night progressed. Unfortunately for Kyle, due to his more sober state, would have to look after a drunken Stan. He would often attempt to kiss at him and tell him repeatedly in slurred words that he loved him, while Kyle would be mothering him and wiping vomit off his clothes. 

 

Another hour flew by, and what was once a slight annoyance and impatient feelings swiftly shifted into anger for the redhead. Kyle thought they had ditched out on the event, and that his hopes of a reunion would never happen. Kyle was contemplating on leaving, but by the time he got up to leave, a large hand forcefully slapped his back, causing the annoyed male to yelp in surprise. 

“Kyle, how’s it been pervert?!” a cheery sound hollered from behind. Kyle knew this voice very well and turned around to smile up at his blond friend.

“Hey Kenny.” Kyle responded in a friendly manner, relieved that his friend had come, who was just very fashionably late. 

Kenny had grown quite handsome over the years, he was tall and slim, almost model-like. His eyes were dark ocean blue, relaxed and uncaring about the world around him, and a mischievous smirk to match, giving him a carefree expression. His hair was dirty blond, unkempt, the tips of his fringe kissing his eyelashes, adding attitude to his fashion.

Kenny started peeling off his layers, removing each piece of extra clothing that he wore. The result had been one thick orange coat, a red and grey knitted sweater that seemed unbearably itchy, a black jacket, and finally, a grey cardigan, all heaped together in a messy pile on the floor. 

“Wow, Kenny, that’s a fucking lot of clothes.” Kyle remarked.

Kenny shrugged, smiling lazily, “Gotta make sure I don’t freeze to death, fag.”  

Kyle took in admiration of what he was wearing. Dark blue tight denim jeans, the knees fading into a soft pastel blue, with a few purposeful rips. He wore a black shirt that hugged his slim build, with a white oval in the middle, and a thick question mark inside. Kenny was starting to wrap a thick red scarf around his neck, covering his mouth. Kyle soon noticed a strange mark on his friend's arm as he wrapped the material around his throat, clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

“Kenny,” Kyle stated in a stern voice, pointing his finger towards his friend’s arm, “explain that.”

“Oh, Kyle,” Kenny sighed mockingly with a muffled voice, “it’s only a tattoo. And it's rude to point.”

“Screw that Kenny! Why the fuck do you have a tattoo?”

“Isn’t it cool?!” the taller male struck his right arm out proudly for the other boy to see. On his forearm there was a tribal black ink tattoo, swirls and crosses and stupidity.

“Do you think anybody will take you on for a job if you have a tattoo? Are you stupid, have you even thought about if you regret this later in life?”

“Don’t be such a square Kyle,” getting annoyed by his friend’s rambling, “Anyways, Cartman should be here soon with his girl. I warn you though, it is the fucking weirdest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, I heard from Stan. What’s so weird about him?”

“You will see. Fuck yeah! Look at all that alcohol!” Kenny cheered, sprinting towards the beverage table, beginning to mix himself a dangerous concoction. Kyle rolled his eyes, following after his moronic friend, hoping to yell at him some more for his tattoo decision before Eric Cartman’s arrival. 

 

Half an hour ticked by, and Kyle was starting to take effect to the alcohol. He felt giddy, lightheaded and a bit wobbly, but could still maintain rational behaviour, or at least, that’s what he thought. He was chatting away to his also tipsy friend, laughing heartily on the sofa, watching humorously at the drunken idiocy around them. 

“Dude, look, that girlfriend has caught him touching another chick’s tits!” Kenny shouted in an attempted whisper into his friend’s ear.

“Five bucks that she’ll slap him.”

“Five bucks says she’ll slap watermelon tits.” 

The two watched attentively, leaning forward, Kyle gripping at the edge of the sofa in suspense. A few moments had passed and there was no violence, just shouting. The boys were disappointed, and gave each other a solemn look. A very loud and unexpected THWAP was suddenly heard from across the room, and the boys whipped their heads round to witness the girlfriend striking her (supposedly now ex)lover across the face. Kyle smirked arrogantly up at his friend. Kenny pouted, but then grinned back at his ginger companion in a short few seconds, hearing another THWAP and seeing that the girlfriend had also struck the girl. The two boys fished into their pockets, both taking out five dollars and trading the money to each other. They stared momentarily at one another, then cackled suddenly in loud high amusement, stupidly pleased with it all. 

Kyle was having fun, he hadn’t had this much fun since… well, he couldn’t exactly remember when. He was so concerned with his grades that he neglected his teenage duties of enjoying his youth.

 As Kyle smiled fondly down into his glass, he heard chatter going on beside him. Kenny was conversing with somebody, but Kyle couldn’t quite make out who with. He lazily tipped up his head and was pleasantly surprised to see who it was. 

 A large male stood beside Kenny, broad and slightly pudgy, with a handsome face that held soft rounded cheeks. He had luxurious brunette hair, messed up with what seemed to be matte wax, and his fringe waving nicely on top of his forehead. He had dark wooden eyes, eyes that seemed to hide secrets and mystery. He wore a light grey shirt, with “WOMEN MATTER!”  printed on it with block capital letters,and a fist bump below. A tight black leather jacket clung to his frame, and a black and white striped bobble hat planted at the top of his head. 

 Kyle stared in absolute admiration. God, this man was _hot_ , and Kyle couldn’t help but stare, letting his eyes ogle down towards his crotch. He looked back up with satisfaction, soon noticing that the man was wrapping his arm around a sweet looking, short, brown haired girl, and Kyle frowned in disappointment. 

The handsome male glanced over at a Kyle, smiling politely at him, and Kyle’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey Kahl.”

The redhead looked up in shock at the male’s face. He felt his heart stop, but this time from disbelief and disgust, no longer from excitement and lust. He knew that voice, God he knew that obnoxious voice.

Kyle squealed in panic, “Cartman?!”

“Yes, Kahl, but also Heidi.” Cartman squeezed the smaller girl affectionately, and she giggled into his arms. Heidi, Heidi Turner, from South Park Elementary?

“Hey, Kyle. Eric and I have been so excited to see you and Stan again! Eric has been talking none stop about this party.”

“Yes, babe, but not as much as I talk about you. You’re so kewl.” Cartman bopped her nose with the tip of his finger, causing Heidi to giggle some more.

“Oh stop it, babe! You’re way cooler than me.”

“Nah babe, you are.”

“No, you are!”  

Kyle stared at the two in absolute bewilderment. He knew that Cartman was acting strange and had a girlfriend, but he wasn’t expecting _this_. He thought Cartman’s new girlfriend would be a repulsive, grotesque looking neo-nazi. There was no doubt that Heidi was ugly, she was indeed very beautiful (and so was Cartman for that matter, but Kyle wouldn't admit that). There must have been a way that Cartman had warped her mind into dating  _him_. 

The couple were cupping each other’s hands, whispering sweet nothings, chuckling amongst themselves.  

Kyle felt a nudge on his shoulder, “See! By the way you might want to close your jaw, you’re starting to drool.” Kenny snickered.

Kyle shut his jaw, not realising it was open, quickly wiping some dribble from his chin with the back of his hand. Watching Cartman like this was worse than watching Wendy and Stan. 

The couple quickly sat themselves down onto the sofa where Kenny and Kyle sat, their hands still intertwined. 

“So Kahl, I’m sure you remember Heidi, the super awesome girl from our skewl. She’s actually super great, super funny, super amazing and super smart.”

Heidi smiled, kissing Eric on the lips. This was incredibly vile and sickening.

“Yeah, she’s...great.” Kyle was still in shock, and found it difficult to find a response.

Cartman glared at the shorter man, “Kahl, you hesitated there. I hope you’re not jealous, just because Heidi and I are closer now than me and you are.”

Kyle glared back right into Cartman’s eyes, “No, fatass! Why would I be jealous of anyone even being  _close_ to you?"

“Don’t talk to Eric like that! He’s a changed man!”

“It’s okay babe, I got this,” Cartman gave Heidi another quick peck on the lips, “I’m very disappointed in you Kahl, to body shame me like that. You of all people should know better. Also, you shouldn’t be jealous of Heidi, she’s super great, and I’m sure the two of you will get on really well.” 

The redhead was stunned. Cartman was never the type to care about the feelings of another, nor give such affection and admiration towards them. Cartman didn’t even seem to want to fight anymore, it was always Kyle who would settle their feuds, but this time it was Cartman. He felt his heart sink, realising that everyone had changed, no longer being the fun-loving four that they used to be. 

Cartman patted his back harshly, trying to be gentle, “I’ll go get us some drinks broseth. You wait here with Heidi and get to know each other. This is going to be so great!”. The large boy got up from his spot, and Kyle faced Heidi, giving her a fake weak smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Cartman is so gross, jfc. I couldn't help but think of Shrek when I wrote Kenny was peeling off his layers, so I had to keep it cause Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Anyway, thanks for reading guys! The next chapter I'm so excited for, and I hope you are too.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle aroused groggily from his rough slumber, groaning in pain from an excruciatingly painful headache. He peered to his left, noticing he was right beside Wendy in her bed, who seemed to be wearing only a bra. Next to her lay a naked Stan, sprawled uncomfortably across the mattress like a starfish, hogging the majority of the quilt and bed. Stan’s arm was reached over the other two, hugging them both in his rest. 

Kyle looked down at himself, seeing he was only in his stormtrooper boxers. He often slept in his boxers and no jeans, that wasn’t the issue, but he always went to bed with a shirt on. The male sighed, as he remembered that Stan was sick all over his t-shirt the previous night when he helped carry him off to bed. God damn it, Stan. 

It wasn’t unusual for the three to be asleep together, it was quite a common occurrence whenever they were all together for the night. That was the only time Kyle could stand Wendy, she added some extra warmth in bed. 

Kyle delicately moved Wendy’s hand away, which was brushing against his crotch. Wendy stirred to face Kyle, still asleep, and proceeded to wrap her arms around him, pressing her body up against his. The boy grunted in protest, rolling his eyes. He was being spooned by his drunken idiot of a friend and his annoying, bitchy girlfriend. _Great._

 

Kyle couldn’t remember much from last night, and attempted to recollect his memories. Heidi and Cartman were pretty much all over each other, not in a sexual manner, but in a sickening lovey-dovey way. 

Stan went wild, drinking like there was no tomorrow, his main poison being tequila. At some point, Kyle was certain that he stripped completely naked for ten dollars, only to be scolded and captured by Wendy before running off into the streets of South Park. 

Kenny ditched Kyle after he realised there was a lot of sexy girls around, waltzing towards them to chat them up.The promiscuous male got lucky with one girl, asking his ginger friend for a “cock sock”. Unfortunately for Kenny, Kyle was still a virgin and doubted highly he would get laid, so he never brought protection with him. Nonetheless, it didn’t stop Kenny from hunting down a condom from other strangers at the party. 

Kyle didn’t do much, he just sat chatting with a few new faces, laughing alongside them drunkenly. The alcohol helped fuel his stale humour.

 

Kyle heard a creak coming from across the room, disrupting his train of concentration. He tilted his head towards the door to see who was peeping in. If it wasn’t for his agonising hangover, he probably would have laughed at what he saw. 

Kenny crept into the room, completely naked, all except for an old pink Barbie doll towel wrapped around his waist, barely covering his private areas. 

The naked boy wandered towards Kyle, crouching down so he was face to face with him.

“Hey Kyle, you got any cum catchers?” Kenny whispered in order not to disturb the other two.

Kyle groaned, keeping his voice hushed, “No, Kenny… you asked me this last night. I didn’t have any on me then, and I won’t have any on me now.”

“Jeez Kyle, after the amount I drank last night you actually expect me to remember that kind of shit?”

“If you drank that much, then why are you going to bang another chick? Surely you must have a killing hangover.”

“Oh, I have, I’ve puked two times already and it feels like someone’s drilling into my brain, but by God, is there a fit chick in that room. A man can’t say no to a woman like that!”

Kyle scoffed, “God you’re a slut. Try looking through Wendy’s drawers, I’m sure there must be some in there.”

The blond stood up, rummaging through the bedside dresser. Kyle eyed at his body, noticing that hickeys and bruises were covering a large mass of his upper body.

“Must have been a kinky night.”

Kenny was silent for a moment, emotionless, continuing to find a condom.

“The hickeys were, the bruises are from something else.”

Kyle was confused by his comment, but soon realised where those bruises came from,  “I’m so sorry Kenny, I didn’t mean to-”

“Finally, a sock! A ribbed one at that too!” Kenny spoke softly, but with triumph. He turned to face his friend, giving him a gentle fake smile, “Hey, don’t worry about it. Anyways, better get back to that girl, can’t keep that booty waiting!”

Kenny ruffled Kyle’s hair as he left, attempting to be affectionate, but instead being carelessly rough. Kyle moaned in pain once more, rubbing his forehead as his headache pounded.

Kyle couldn’t take it anymore. His headache would worsen if he didn’t medicate it.

The redhead searched the room for his jeans, putting them on swiftly. He scavenged through Wendy’s wardrobe to find a clean shirt of Stan’s that he often kept over. Once he found a clean shirt, a Guitar Hero one at that too, he scrunched up his dirtied shirt, chucking it into Wendy’s laundry basket for her to clean later.

As the boy walked sluggishly through the corridor, he heard moans of pleasure coming from behind one door; that must be where Kenny was. Kyle sighed, gagging at the image in head, tiptoeing quietly downstairs. 

In the lounge, he saw Cartman and Heidi asleep on the sofa. Heidi was snuggling on top of Cartman, his soft belly cushioning her, his leather jacket wrapped around her for warmth. Cartman snored soundly in his sleep, whereas Heidi was breathing gently in rhythm. Kyle couldn’t comprehend why they were so compatible. God, did Cartman look comfy. 

Kyle strolled into the kitchen, stepping over a snoozing brown haired boy who was cuddling an empty vodka bottle on the tiled floor. Kyle was glad he wasn’t as low as that. He reached for a packet of painkillers that sat at the edge of a cupboard. Once fetched, he poured a glass of water, popping the pill into his mouth and sipping the cool water down slowly, quenching his dry mouth. He spotted a coffee machine from the corner of his eye and decided to make himself a Cup-A-Jo. 

Grabbing his mug of coffee, he stepped cautiously over the pitiful slumbering boy again, walking quietly back into the lounge.

 

As Kyle stepped towards the stairs, he heard an irritating noise call out his name, “Kahl?”

The redhead turned around, grimacing, “Hey Cartman.”

The brunette rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, plopping himself up with his elbow, being cautious so he wouldn't disturb his girlfriend.

“Go get me a coffee, Kahl.” He yawned, laying back down, cuddling Heidi into his arms.

Kyle kept his voice low, “Why the hell should I get you a coffee, fatass?”

“Just do it, Kahl, stop being such a Negative Nancy.” 

The shorter male growled in annoyance, heading back into the kitchen to make another coffee.

“Here.” Kyle stretched his arm out to give Cartman the mug.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks. Just put it down there.” Cartman motioned his finger towards the floor, turning his head away from the redhead to burrow his face into Heidi’s hair. 

Kyle placed the mug onto the floor next to him, retrieving back his cup of coffee. He proceeded back to the stairs, seeing his dark haired friend pop his head out of his girlfriend’s room.

“That’s where you are. Making coffee? Make me and Wendy some.”

Kyle hissed through clenched teeth, “Sure.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Thanks Kyle!” he heard Wendy shout through her bedroom in gratuity.

“You’re welcome.” he growled lowly, trudging through the lounge once more.

 

After Kyle made two more coffees, Kenny strolled into the kitchen sluggishly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“You making breakfast?” Kenny grinned hopefully.

“No.” Kyle responded bluntly.

His blond friend whined, “Aw, but I’m hungry.”

“No.”

“Please Kyle, I’m sooo hungry!” Kenny pleaded.

“Fine.” Kyle reluctantly agreed.

“I want breakfast too.” Cartman demanded from the sofa.

“We want breakfast, Kyle!” Stan yelled from upstairs.

“Me too,” the boy from the floor spoke in a nasally tone. He leaned himself up against the oven, still forcing himself to wake up fully.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKES, FINE, I’LL MAKE YOU ALL FUCKING COFFEE AND BREAKFAST!” Kyle shouted.

“Actually, it’s brunch.” the floor-boy corrected.

“Shut up and fucking hug your vodka bottle.” the redhead snapped.

 

Kyle started to cook everyone in the house breakfast (or brunch), making enough for everybody including himself. The meal consisted of a dozen rashers of bacon, two slices of toast per person, countless of fried eggs and sausages. 

He plated up the food, serving the meals and coffees to everybody. Once completed, he sat himself down on the floor by Cartman’s feet, munching away hungrily. Satisfied, he picked up his coffee, bringing it to his lips. 

His lips curled downwards when he felt the cold temperature rush past his tongue. The redhead gulped down bitterly, disgusted by the coolness of his once hot beverage. Kyle pushed it gently away from him, pouting in a strop, continuing to eat up his meal. 

Kyle would admit secretly to himself that he was somewhat happy. The four were hanging out again, like he wanted, but it was still slightly disappointing. The four weren’t _together_ together, they were just in each other’s company. 

They barely spoke in a group, talking mainly to their other half. The only other person in the room who wasn’t coupled was the floor-boy from earlier.

 

Kyle sucked up his eggs, questioning the boy, “Who are you anyway?”

The boy looked up, cradling the vodka bottle in his arms as he ate, “Clyde.”

“Clyde? Clyde Donovan?”

“Yeah.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Bebe invited me, I always come to parties. I’m more surprised to see you here, I thought you were locking yourself up in your room studying all the time.”

Kyle sighed, “I am, but Stan begged me to come. Wait, why do you know that?”

“Everybody knows it, Kahl.” Cartman interrupted, “Everybody knows Jews like to study to become successful. It’s okay, Kahl, we understand. It’s a Jewish thing.”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman! It’s got nothing to do with being Jewish! Stop stereotyping me.”

Cartman pressed his foot on Kyle’s back, rocking him gently, “It’s okay, Kahl. I haven’t got anything against Jews anymore. I’m seriously.”

“Kyle, stop picking on Eric. He’s only trying to comfort you.” Heidi defended.

“Comfort? COMFORT?! Are you serious!”

“I’m seriously.” Cartman quickly snatched the redhead’s phone from the table, quickly tapping in something.

“Cartman, what the hell are you doing? Give me back my phone!”

Kyle leaped from where he sat, climbing on top of Cartman, wrestling to steal his phone back, being unsuccessful in his attempt.

“Hyah.” Cartman said, handing his phone back.

The adolescent was losing his patience. Everyone was using him like a servant and nobody was paying attention to him, just their partners. He quickly pocketed his phone away, scooping up the rest of his meal into his mouth, heading back upstairs to fetch his things. 

“Kyle?” Stan queried, following after him, “Where’re you going?”

Kyle answered as he was putting his gloves and coat on, “Home, Stan. I’ve had enough. My head is killing me and Cartman is annoying me; I just want to go home and study.”

“Oh, okay dude. Message me later?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, “Oh, and Stan?”

“Yeah dude.” the raven haired smiled at him.

“Wash my shirt for me will you. I want it by Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for the amount of talking in this chapter, thought it'd be nice. The waking up in bed with friends all naked/half naked, and the pink Barbie doll towel thing were based on real experiences (only the real version was a Hello Kitty towel). 
> 
> Okay, so now that four have reunited, the REAL story begins. God Kyle is so grumpy.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the party and the four had gone their separate ways once again. Stan went back to Wendy and his football, barely speaking to Kyle; Kenny was on a quest to find a MILF; and Cartman, well, Kyle didn’t really hear about what Cartman was up to, but he guessed he was clinging onto Heidi like glue.

Though the four weren’t communicating much with each other, Kyle was surprised to learn that the reason why Cartman snatched his phone away was to save his number in it, even making his name “Eric”. Not that he would contact him anyway. 

Kyle had no regrets. He was glad he went to the party, even if it was nothing like how it used to be; at least the old gang were together, even if it will only be just that once. Now he could get on with his life. 

Or so he thought. For some reason, Kyle still felt incomplete, empty even. Kyle got to see his old friends, he was achieving miraculous grades, and for a teenager he was getting on pretty well with his parents. He was living a normal and comfortable life, but he didn’t feel happy.

 

Kyle was sat by his desk studying as per usual, but he failed to concentrate. He found concentration harder nowadays, zoning out during classes and conversations. He couldn’t keep up with the world around him, trapped by the thoughts inside his mind. 

“Hey Kahl.” a familiar voice called out into the redhead’s ear, causing him to fall back from his chair in surprise with a yelp.

“Cartman?!” he panted, rubbing the back of his head. He hit it pretty hard on the floor. _Great,_  another headache, just what Kyle needed.

“You okay, broseth?” Cartman questioned with worry, reaching his arm out to Kyle to help pull him up.

Kyle ignored his gesture, forcing himself up with effort, “Yeah, absolutely dandy. How the fuck did you get in?”

“Your meem let me in.”

“Mom did? Wait, why’re you here?”

“I made you something.” 

Cartman bent down to reach through his bag that he dropped onto the bedroom floor. After rummaging through for a few seconds, he took out a plastic container, which enclosed some very delectable looking muffins. Retrieving one out, he offered it towards Kyle.

“Hyah.”

Kyle took the gift gingerly, scanning it cautiously, “What did you do to it?”

“Nothing. Heidi and I made them together. It’s a present for making us breakfast the day after the party. I would have made them sooner, but I was waiting for you to talk to me first, which was a waste of time. So hyah I am, approaching you first.”

“Oh? Thanks, I guess.” Kyle shrugged. 

Accepting the present, he bit into it generously. Perhaps Cartman had changed. 

Nope. Cartman was still the same fucking asshole. 

“Oh my fucking God!” Kyle yelled, spitting it out onto the floor, “You asshole, you made banana muffins!”

Cartman cocked his eyebrow up in confusion, “Yeah, your favourite?”

“They are most definitely NOT my favourite, Cartman! I fucking hate bananas!”

“Oh?” Cartman hummed, “I could have _sworn_ they're your favourite.” 

Kyle was positive that Cartman was faking his innocence. He knows how much he hates bananas after the water park incident when they were kids. 

“Well thanks anyways. Now could you leave?”

“Why?”

“Well you’ve done what you came here for.”

“But I thought we could hang out.”

Hang out? What was he up to? “No, Cartman, I have studying to do. I’m having a hard enough time with concentration as it is without you being here to distract me.”

“I can help you study.”

Kyle scoffed, he was most definitely up to something, “ _Y_ _ou?_ ”

Cartman glared at him with hostility, “Yeah, me you Je-, Kahl.” he coughed awkwardly as he corrected himself, “My GPA is 4.00.”

“4.00?!” Kyle echoed in surprise. When was Cartman so smart? Perhaps he was lying. “Well… I guess I could do with the help.” Kyle massaged a stiff part at the back of his neck. If there was a possibility that Cartman was telling the truth, it would help Kyle massively. He needed major guidance in his studies with the way he was heading.

 

Cartman was apparently not lying, he definitely had become quite intelligent. He was a great help to Kyle, teaching him pointers and notes that even his teachers left out. With Cartman around, Kyle was finding it easier to study. He understood all the material fine, but his work ethic seemed to improve when he was accompanied by another person, even if that person was someone he despises. 

Kyle felt comfort beside the brunette. He had to admit, Cartman was being a lot nicer to him than he was when they were children, and boy, was he a lot easier on the eyes. Maybe change wasn’t such a bad thing. 

“What’re you doing for Halloween?” Cartman queried, highlighting a phrase in Kyle’s textbook for him.

“Studying.” the redhead responded impassively.

The brunette looked up from his work, gawping at the other in shock, “You’re kidding me right?”

“No? I forgot it’s Halloween soon, besides, I don’t really care about it.”

“No wonder you’re struggling with your studies, you never give yourself a break.”

“That so.” Kyle responded, not phased by his comment.

Cartman looked away from Kyle, staring blankly into the textbook, with a look of what seemed to be genuine concern on his face. The two continued a while longer with their studies, now and again playing around with their stationary in short mini breaks. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable, they were settled with each other in their silence. It was quite nice for the redhead, he was always doing his studies in solidarity, even in group projects (most of the work was usually his doing). Kyle only really found comfortable silence with Stan, but that wasn’t really happening with Wendy around.

 

Kyle pondered back to his younger days. Cartman was always there when he and Stan had a fall out, which usually ended up backfiring. Yes, there were some awkward moments, like Cartman’s tasty burgers being farted on for extra flavour, and trying to eradicate the existence of Jews, but he wasn’t all that bad. He helped Kyle when he was lonely, heck he even held him when Kenny was hospitalised, the redhead weeping onto the brunette’s shoulder, and the other back onto his. 

It was fun being around him. Their silly debates and bets, ripping on each other, having an on and off relationship. There was raw passion and fire to it, something that Kyle and Stan certainly didn’t have. When those two fought, it was just petty arguments that they soon got over.

 

The redhead stirred awake from his rest, lifting his head to find that he had a pool of drool on his face and desk; he must have fallen asleep. The boy heard light music and tapping behind him. He turned around while wiping the spit off his cheek, seeing Cartman laying on his bed, playing the new Terrance and Phillip game on his Xbox One quietly.

Still trying to wake up, he wrapped himself further into the black leather jacket that was resting on his shoulders. Wait, it was Cartman’s black leather jacket. How nice. 

“Oh, hey Kahl.” Cartman spoke, shuffling across the mattress, patting at the space beside him, indicating for Kyle to come over.

The redhead yawned, pacing towards the brunette slowly, plunking himself on his bed. He curled up, still wrapped up into Cartman’s jacket, staring at the TV.

“Cartman, study.”

“Kahl. I’m seriously. Just have a fucking break, okay dude?” the larger male responded impatiently.

Kyle huffed in contempt, but obeyed the other’s commands. As Kyle continued to wake,he realised whose game he was playing.

“You stupid fatass, that’s MY Terrance and Phillip: The Maple Leaf of Truth!” 

The shorter male began to wrestle his enemy, failing in his efforts. He made gaming a struggle for the other, climbing on top him, putting him in a headlock. The brunette shoved the nuisance man aside, sitting on top of him so he was stuck. 

“CARTMAN, GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND STOP PLAYING MY GAME!”

Cartman stuck his tongue out childishly, “You fell asleep and I was bored, so deal with it Kahl. I also made you muffins.”

“Which I hated!” Kyle was beginning to have trouble breathing. He kicked and thrashed at the other boy’s body in resistance. Even though it appeared that Cartman grew away the extra bulk of fat, he was still bloody heavy.

“Well I helped you study, so shut up about it.”

Cartman shifted his weight off of Kyle, his legs were still weighed on top of him to keep the redhead trapped, but loosened the pressure so that the boy could breathe.

The shorter male was panting and decided to admit defeat, “Okay, fine.”

The two were like that for an extended period of time, feeling unexpectedly cosy. Kyle couldn’t remember the last time he had been this content with another person. Perhaps since Stan got into a relationship with Wendy, so about two years ago. 

Cartman appeared to be wanting to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he hesitated briefly, and soon shut it again. This action repeated for the next five minutes, and Kyle decided to break the silence. 

“What is it?”

“I just thought, well. Heidi is going away for Halloween, her parents want to take her to their friend’s Halloween party in New Mexico. I got invited to a party, but I feel too awkward to go on my own. You want to come with me?”

Kyle looked up at him confused. Cartman seemed to be looking nervous, “Why?”

“I just. Look, do you want to come or not?”

“Why, Cartman?”

“Just answer my question.”

“Oh man, but I have _sooo_ much studying to do.” Kyle was enjoying teasing him.

“Kahl. I’m seriously.” He scowled over towards the ginger, then swore when he heard a familiar negative tune humming from the TV, “FUCK! I died!”

The redhead laughed jokingly, “Fine, I’ll go. As you said, I need to take a break right?” 

Cartman glared once again at his companion, striking him lightly on the shoulder in frustration, looking back towards the game. 

Kyle watched the television fondly. His eyelids were beginning to droop, feeling heavy. He kept flickering them open to force himself awake, but he soon dozed into a deep, sweet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, how gay. What will happen at the Halloween party? WHO KNOWS. Stay tuned, folks, to find out what happens next. SEE YOU SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so, sorry for the late update. It's been a busy week. I know my chapters have been short so far, but they will be getting longer by the next chapter.

Kyle had two weeks before the Halloween party, but he was already stressing on what to wear for it. It had been so long since he last celebrated Halloween.

He wasn’t a little kid anymore, so something childlike would be foolish. He often saw teenage girls (and occasionally middle aged women) in promiscuous looking outfits, and as a joke or dare, he even saw some boys wearing them. Kyle didn’t have the self-confidence for something like that.

The list went on. It was either too stupid, too revealing, or too extravagant. Kyle was very insecure, though he may not have appeared to be with the way he debated and stood his ground for his beliefs. How people viewed him was a major concern of his.

The redhead was daydreaming about Halloween costumes, ignoring his english teacher’s lecture. Scratching swirls into his notebook with the sharp point of his pencil, he contemplated further on his future ensemble.

Werewolf? Nope. Zombie? Nuh uh. Maid? Lord, fuck no. Why was he so distressed about a petty Halloween costume?

The teacher yelled Kyle’s name raucously, glancing a stern look towards the now timid looking boy.

“Good, now that I have your attention Mr. Broflovski, perhaps you would care to enlighten us on how the theme of death is portrayed numerously throughout the novel.”

“Uh, sure.” Kyle stated dubiously. God, that teacher was such a fucking asshole.

 

It was now lunchtime, and he was seated alone under the science block staircase. The unattended male was sat on the cool, hard concrete floor, which was dirtied by a mass of dust and dried up stained mud. The janitors were too lazy to clean under the staircases, hardly any students bothered to be under there anyway. It probably hadn’t been cleaned in years, much to Kyle’s misfortune, as he was routinely sat there for his breaks.

Kyle hated it, but it was better than dealing with the senseless popular people in the cafeteria, or even worse, the “hard” kids. The young man wouldn’t exactly call it bullying, more like teasing, it was just annoying to put up with. Stan had become quite popular, especially since he was a key player in the football team, so they often left Kyle be since they were great friends. However, when Kyle was without Stan, that’s when the frivolous remarks would start. It was just easier to hide away than deal with stupid people. It wouldn’t have been this way if Stan wasn’t so caught up with his football and ogress. God, he hated them both.

Snacking through his lunch, he scrolled through his phone to search for costume ideas. There was some amazing makeup art, but he didn’t have the skill for that. He saw some stunning Harley Quinn costumes, but he scoffed at the idea of him being dressed up in such a manner.

Then it struck him, he knew specifically what he wanted to be. A large grin grew on his face. Yes, he was definitely happy with his idea.

 

After school, Kyle decided to peep into a couple of stores before heading home. It was probably best to browse what his local shops had to offer so he knew what he could use for his costume design. He didn’t need a lot, just a few bits and bobs to put together.

It hadn’t been since his second year of middle school that he dressed up for Halloween, and a long while since he was actually excited for it. On his first year of high school, Stan and Kyle were going to have a horror movie marathon, but Stan ditched out last minute to party with his football comrades. Kyle’s parents were out to see a horror circus, Ike was sleeping over at his friend’s house, and Kenny, well, he was banging chicks.

Abandoned, Kyle was put on duty to hand out sweets to the local visiting children (which was better than his parents original plan of leaving a bowl out, some brat would steal the entire confectionery). Snotty nosed imps knocked repeatedly at his door, sometimes buzzing the doorbell too to add extra noise for the isolated teen. Handing out sweet after sweet, his solo horror movie marathon constantly disturbed by persistent knocking, and occasionally not even with a thanks, or the urchins would express their gratitude with a prank. After the whole incident, the redheaded boy decided that he _hated_ Halloween and would never want to celebrate it again.

Yet there he was, eyeing the clothes that Target and Walmart had to offer, scanning the tempting sweets with a watering mouth, inspecting the packets of Halloween accessories.

 

When Kyle arrived late home, his mother immediately pestered on his whereabouts. At first she didn’t believe that her son went out to town, until she saw him carrying a plastic bag full of peculiar items. She was taken aback, but relieved at the same time. Majority of her eldest son’s time was spent indoors, mainly with work. She was proud of him, any mother would be, but he seemed shut away and silent. Kyle never spoke to Sheila about his problems, no matter how much she would interrogate him, so she would just be constantly worrying about her poor, confined bubbi.

“Where were you, Kyle? Detention?” Ike smirked as he walked down the stairs.

“I was out shopping, you turd.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Language.” Sheila warned with a stern voice.

“Yeah right,” Ike scoffed, “Sucking your teachers off?”

“I was out shopping, you piece of shit!” Kyle snapped back, shoving the plastic bag in front of him for Ike to see.

“LANGUAGE!” Sheila warned once again with a roar.

Kyle stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut.

“Woah,” Ike stated in surprise, “He actually did go out shopping.”

“Yes, he’s going out more baby. Eric even visited him the other day. I think he’s making friends again.” Sheila smiled, returning back to her housework.

“Wait, mom! Aren’t you going to punish Kyle for calling me a piece of shit?”

“FOR THE LAST TIME, LANGUAGE!”

 

The redhead was concentrating on constructing his costume. He knew he had two weeks to go, but Kyle was the type of person who liked to get tedious tasks out of the way. It wasn’t hard to put together, just seemed easier to get it over with.

To fit with his Halloween theme, he put on The Exorcist, one of his all time favourites. It wasn’t that scary, just funny. The fact that people believed that this film was based on real events was the funny part. There was no way that things like that actually happened.

Kyle heard a buzzing coming from his trouser pocket. Reaching for it while lowering the movie volume, he answered the phone.

“Hello?” Kyle asked.

“Hey Kyle, it’s me.” It was Stan.

“Hey dude, what do you want?”

“Well it’s my birthday in two days, and,” Oh shit. Kyle completely forgot. Fuck, “I wondered if you would come with me and the guys for a drink?”

“Dude,” Kyle sighed, “Do you seriously think I would get served? I look like I'm twelve.”

“I’ll buy you the drink, please come.”

“I’m sorry dude, I don’t want to get in trouble for underage drinking. Another time, yeah?”

“Fine, but you fucking owe me, Kyle.” Stan hung up the phone.

“Shit.” Kyle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Stan was definitely furious at Kyle.

Kyle abandoned his costume, hurriedly shoving his coat and gloves back on. Yelling to his mother that he is going back out for a short while. He sprinted out the door and towards the town centre.

Panting and heaving, feeling a sharp pain stabbing in his waist, he looked up at the GameStop store. Luckily it was still open. Kyle could now get a present for Stan. It was unbelievable that Kyle forgot; Kyle never forgot Stan’s birthday.

 

On Wednesday, Kyle crept behind the raven haired boy, silently stalking him down the school hallway. Boy, was he going to love his present. The redhead pounced on his friend, causing the other boy to scream from the unexpected collision.  

“What the fuck! That you, Jason?” Stan laughed.

“No dude, it’s me!” Kyle corrected, chuckling.

“Oh.” Stan exhaled, brushing his friend off, “What do you want Kyle?”

Ouch. Stan was giving Kyle the cold shoulder. The redhead quickly swooped a Marvel Comic gift bag in front of his close friend, “Happy birthday, dude!”

Stan took it hesitantly, peeping through it reluctantly, “Oh. Wow. Terrance & Phillip: The Maple Leaf of Truth - Collector’s Edition. Thanks Kyle.”

Stan’s voice was half-hearted and monotone, and his blue pebble eyes refused to look at the man in front of him. This pissed Kyle off, after all, that present cost him a good $80.

“Um, you’re fucking welcome?”

“Well, I’ll see you around, Kyle.”

Stan’s shoulders were slouched and his back was hunched. He strolled away, gift bag on his wrist, hands in his pockets, staring at the floor with solemn eyes. Kyle thought that perhaps Stan had an argument with Wendy, but he didn’t want to ask about it. Stan would tell him when he was good and ready to, besides, Kyle didn’t want to hear about Wendy if he could help it.

 

Stan acted hostile towards Kyle all day. When it was one of the boy’s birthdays, they pushed aside any other plans they had to spend it together in school, but this year was different. Realising that Kyle’s presence wasn’t wanted, he left to return to his usual lunch routine spot. It hurt, it was bad enough that Stan didn’t want Kyle most of the time due to football and a certain girl, but now Stan was purposely ignoring him.

The next few days were the same. Kyle would try to approach Stan, but his supposedly best friend would continue to act indifferent towards him. It became worse as the week dawdled on, the dark haired male would avoid the redhead whenever he was near. Kyle would send him texts, but Stan made no effort in reading his messages, let alone a reply. Once again, another person in Kyle's life had changed, and he was all alone, residing in solitary underneath the science block staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Kyle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the late update again, I was busy, AND I WATCHED THE BOOK OF MORMON. It's so fab. Anyways, this one is the Halloween party, enjoy ;)

It had been a week and a half since Stan and Kyle’s segregation, and it was now the night of the Halloween party. Kyle didn’t feel up for it, but he refused to discard the invitation, he could do with a night out.

The redhead was preoccupied by so many thoughts that it clouded his response to reality. He thought he was finally getting there, things were slightly changing back for the better, but they just blew up in his face like they always did. He needed to go out, fuck, he  _ needed  _ a drink. No, a hookup. Kyle’s loneliness was exhausting his mental state, he needed to fill the void that the abandonment hacked open in his heart, even if it was meaningless sex. He was so Goddamn fucking lonely.

“Are you sure you’re okay, bubbi? You look pale.” Sheila questioned her son, palming his forehead to check his temperature as she drove speedily passed a red traffic light.

“Yes, I’m fine!” Kyle snapped, shoving her hand away, “It’s your Goddamn driving.”

“Don’t be like that, Kyle! I’m doing you a favour. You’ve got such a bad attitude recently.”

“Sorry, mom. Honestly, I’m fine. I look pale because of the face paint.”

“Okay, bubbi, if you say so.”

After their short conversation they drove only for a brief amount of time. Sheila pulled up beside the Black’s manor, smothering her bubbi into her large arms, planting her lips onto his forehead repeatedly.

“Mom, quit it! Jesus!” her son grumbled, pulling away from her tight grasp, carefully wiping off the red lipstick marks from his face.

“Sorry, bubbi, it’s just been so long since you’ve hung out with anyone besides Stan. Now if you feel sick don’t hesitate to call, me or your father will pick you up straight away.”

“Mom, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” Slamming the car door shut, he quickly ran indoors into Token Black’s house before he had to deal with his smothering mother any further.

Token’s house was massive. Kyle had forgotten how big it was. Surprisingly, Token’s parents allowed him to throw the party, as long as no one trashed their possessions or ruined their house. Token’s parents had gone out to give him and his guests privacy, which meant plenty of rooms to have sex in. Kyle didn’t want to go home, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed to stay over like he does at Wendy’s or Stan’s dos.

The rooms were crowded with people, and Kyle recognised a lot of their faces, many of them went to South Park Elementary. It was surprising how they all kept in touch, then again, it was a small mountain town, everyone knew each other.

There was a heavy beat booming through the manor, music not really to Kyle’s taste, but it was a party so it was going to be rave music.

Many people were jumping around, hands in the air, spilling the remains of their drink from their plastic cups. Make outs and grinding was also a common feature. Kyle’s libido gave him a kicking as he stared intensely at a hot girl in a revealing police costume, she was swaying her hips sensually and grinding her body against many men. 

The redhead groaned, looking away and telling himself off sternly inside his head. He wasn’t like that, he shouldn’t be thinking of women like sex objects like Kenny does. Yet, it had been so long since his last jack off, and he was in the need to  _ really  _ get himself off after the week he’d been through.

He glanced over again, strutting towards her, grabbing her hips from behind, rubbing his body against her rear in rhythm to the music. She approved this apparently, as she grinded her posterior back onto his crotch. Oh God, he wasn’t even drunk yet, how did he have the confidence for this? He was going to take a risk, he wanted to get off. He brushed her long hair to side to expose her neck, leaning his face forward to take a bite.

Unfortunately, she pulled away to dance against another man just as he was about to take a taste of her. Fuck. Now he was standing awkwardly alone with a neglected semi.

Annoyed, he stormed off to swig down a lot of alcohol. Hopefully the alcohol would boost his self-esteem so he could lay himself with a woman.

 

Kyle had drunk  _ a lot _ . He was certain he had never been this drunk before, but he didn’t care. This was fun! He was dancing along with the bustling crowd of people, busting his moves and strutting his stuff. He felt good, he was having fun, he felt  _ sexy _ .

“Kahl?” somebody asked, tapping at the redhead’s shoulder.

Swerving around, Kyle exclaimed excitedly, “STORMTROOPER!”

There was a tall stormtrooper stood in front of the intoxicated male. The stormtrooper stood momentarily in silence.

“Maybe I should take this off.” The stormtrooper mumbled to himself, unclipping the helmet.

“No, stormtrooper, that’s your face!” Kyle opposed.

Once the stormtrooper pulled his helmet off, Kyle muttered in disappointment, “Oh, it’s you fatass. How did you even fit that fat body in there?”

As Kyle prodded curious at the larger male’s stomach, Cartman sighed, “God, you’re wasted, Kahl. What the fuck are you dressed as?”

The drunk male was donned in a loose fitted white shirt that exposed his chest, light brown trousers, and an open brown waistcoat. A long black cape was coated around his back, a red bandana wrapped around his head and a fake hoop earring on his left ear. Kyle face was painted white, thick black eyeliner around his eyes and costume vampire fangs fitted into his mouth.

“A VAMPIRE PIRATE! Kyle proclaimed, “Because, like, Jews can’t be pirates? And I’m a daywalker, cause I’m a ginger who goes out in daylight, like a vampire who can be in the sun. So, screw you!” He blurted out in broken words.

Cartman laughed, “That’s a good memory, and pretty creative.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE I’M FUCKING AWESOME! Fuck Stan, I can be fun!”

“What about Stan?”

“Let’s dance!”

Kyle grasped his hand tightly around the other’s wrist, whisking him towards a larger room which was buzzing with people dancing, purposely ignoring Cartman’s question. The speakers seemed to boom louder as they approached nearer, feeling the vibrations of the bass tingle their skin. It ached the redhead’s ears, it gave him a headache, he felt slightly dizzy from all the alcohol, but he didn’t care. He no longer cared about the music or Stan, he just wanted to dance.

 

Time seemed short, but the evening felt eternal. The two had been drinking since their acquaintance. Cartman was drinking sensibly, whereas Kyle (for once) decided to loosen up a bit and drink more alcohol than he really should have. There was no conversation, just dancing and the rhythm of the music. Lights glowed and dazzled in front of Kyle’s eyes, sometimes becoming blobs as his vision blurred, his head bobbing from side to side. He was starting to lose control of his body, feeling heavy and weak from his own weight, but he refused to stop. The redhead was more stubborn than usual when influenced by alcohol.

He fixated his blurring eyes on Cartman, who had decided to keep his stormtrooper helmet off for the rest of the evening. He was slightly podgy, just a bit of chub, not fat like how he used to be. Fuck, he was  _ handsome _ . Kyle’s hormones started to kick in again, and due to the persuasion of the alcohol, he obeyed his sexual desires.

Strutting towards the larger male like a cat model to appear sexy (but in fact was stumbling around and looked like a moron), he stood in front of the brunette, placing his hands on his waist, swaying his body against his groin. The girl from earlier gave him a good lesson on how to dance.

“Jesus, Kahl, what the fuck?”

Kyle giggled in response, sliding his hand up the brunette’s back.

Cartman laughed at his attempt, “I won’t be able to feel anything in this outfit,” Kyle pouted, “so nice try.”

Cartman smirked, pinning the shorter male against the wall, grinding his crotch back onto the other, stroking the redhead’s waist. Kyle gasped, but soon chuckled in agreement. He palmed the brunette’s crotch, grinning stupidly to himself.

“Kahl, I said that’s not going to work.” Cartman laughed, brushing his hand away.

“Aw, come on Cartman, you know you want to.” Kyle spoke in a hushed tone, nuzzling his face into the other’s chest.

“Whether I want to or not isn’t the issue. I can’t feel shit in this outfit.”

“You’re no fun, fatass!” Kyle snapped, shoving the larger male off of him. He started to storm off out of the room in a huff.

“Kahl, what? I’m. Seriously?” 

Cartman rudely pushed people aside to chase after the other man. He quickly grabbed him, wrapping his large arms around his smaller frame, pulling him into his chest for an intimate hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let’s do it your way.” Cartman apologised, pecking his lips into Kyle’s neck. Kyle’s mood swiftly changed, giggling once again, rubbing his arse against Cartman’s crotch. Cartman caressed down his body, palming Kyle’s groin, slowly rubbing it teasingly. Kyle bit his lip, smiling still, flinging his head back, giggling away by the thrill of it all.

The others in the room began to notice their intimacy, and cheered in encouragement for them to continue or to do more. Obeying the cheers of the crowd, Kyle unbuttoned his shirt completely, and Cartman stroked his large hands up the redhead’s torso. The crowd hollered for more, so Cartman leaned forward, biting harshly into Kyle’s neck. Kyle drew breath in sharply by the sudden activity, soon moaning in pleasure. Cartman bit harder, sucking brutally, breaking his skin. It was harsh and rough, but Kyle really liked it, moaning in a low tone frequently.

The people cheered on again, but Kyle abruptly pulled away, feeling overwhelmed with sudden nausea. The crowd jeered in disapprovement, but Kyle ignored their pleas, shoving through the horde.

Cartman was following on behind, concerned by his rash leave. Once out of the large room, he held onto Kyle’s shoulders gently.

“Kahl, are you okay?”

Kyle tilted his head towards Cartman, his head bobbing and vision blurred. He couldn’t hear what the other was saying. Suddenly, a horrible feeling was in his throat, and he could no longer control it. Lowering his head to face the floor, he released vile vomit that grew in the pit of his stomach. God, he felt like shit.

“Oh my fucking God!” Cartman exclaimed, repulsed by the action. It smelt putrid, it fucking stank, and the pool of regurgitated liquid seeped towards Cartman’s white boots.

“Jesus, fuck! Let’s get out of here.” the large male quickly dragged the unwell other away, guiding him up the stairs.

Forcing one of the many bedroom doors open, he stepped in, holding tightly onto the drooping drunk.

“Hey, what the fuck!” a half-naked male sitting on the bed yelled, “Get the fuck out!” there was a woman on her knees in front of him.

“YOU GET THE FUCK OUT! This is the fucking nearest bedroom to the bathroom, so we need this room. Go have your fucking one night stand somewhere else before I crack your skulls in!” Cartman argued.

The couple begrudgingly complied, bundling up their clothes in their arms, running out quickly before anybody else noticed their engagement.

Cartman laid Kyle on the bed, going to the bathroom to clean his boots.

 

Half an hour later, Kyle opened his eyes. He must have passed out. His head was agonising and he felt terribly sick. He peered towards his right to see Cartman in boxers and a shirt.

“I feel like shit.” Kyle groaned.

“Not surprised, you drank a fuck load of alcohol. There’s water and medicine on the bedside table for you.”

“Thanks.” Sitting up, he took the medicine and drank the water slowly. Any movement made his head pain more, “I should go home.”

Cartman cocked his eyebrow, looking towards him, “Why?”

“I can’t stay here can I?”

“Of course you can, it’s a fucking party, and Token’s parents are out. Just make sure to throw up in the bathroom.”

“Ah, okay.” Kyle complied. He wasn’t in the right physical state to move, so he just listened to Cartman’s advice. Lowering back down into the bed, he watched Cartman, who was staring at his Samsung Galaxy, “What’re you doing?”

“Watching a movie.” There was a moment of silence, Kyle still staring at Cartman. The brunette broke the silence, feeling uncomfortable, “Do you want to watch anything?”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

Cartman sighed, “Okay.”

Tapping his fat fingers onto the screen, he then lowered the phone so Kyle could see. The redhead nuzzled his sore head into the larger male’s arm. Cartman slumped into the bed, spooning his arm around Kyle to cradle again. Kyle’s eyes flickered as he fell into a rough sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping seems to be a common theme in this fanfic, LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle flickered his eyelids open, his body feeling heavy and stiff. Cartman had hogged the majority of the duvet, and his large frame was spaced out across half of the mattress. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a super king sized bed, Kyle had a feeling that Cartman would have kicked him out onto the floor in his slumber… or in his wakefulness. He wondered how Heidi could feel safe sleeping next to him.

Nausea built up in the pit of Kyle’s stomach, and he rushed with major urgency to the nearest bathroom.

Keeled over onto the floor, he regurgitated violently into the toilet bowl. Kyle had suffered from hangovers before, but nothing as horrible as what he felt like at that moment, in fact he had never experienced hangover sickness until then. He swore to himself he would never drink himself stupid like that again.

Once finished, the remains of vile sick left a ghastly taste in his mouth. Forcing himself up, still woozy, he stumbled towards the sink. His slick fingers ventured through the bathroom cabinet, grabbing himself a large bottle of mouthwash. He doused down more than he should have, sloshing the liquid inside his mouth a few times before spitting it out. To make sure the wretched taste was completely gone, he took another swig and spat out once more.

He turned the tap on, splashing his face with cold water to cool his aching head. The redhead glanced at the mirror, horrified by his reflection. He looked like shit. His eyelids were heavy, weighed down by shadows, his face sickly pale, and his normal curly hair frizzed in all sorts of directions. He peered closer, noticing a mark on his neck. What was that? He squinted his eyes to focus on the mark, immediately gasping when he realised what it was. It was a hickey. He remembered that Cartman had gave him a hickey that night.

Feeling ashamed and feverish, he returned to the bedroom, slumping himself back onto the bed.

Recalling the events of the party, he felt angry at himself for latching onto a partnered man, Cartman at that of all things. Kyle wondered why Cartman let him act in that manner, he wasn’t anywhere near as drunk as the redhead was, tipsy at most, but he corresponded with Kyle’s intimate behaviours. Now feeling angry at Cartman as well as himself, he glared towards the brunette, surprised to see that he was staring right up at him.

“How’re you feeling?” Cartman questioned, nuzzling his face into the pillow, offering no duvet to Kyle.

“Like shit.” he responded, yanking the duvet from the other.

Cartman chuckled, “You look like it, heck, you sounded like shit too.”

“Jesus Christ, you heard that?”

“Kahl, no matter how big this house is, the way you puked was loud enough for everyone to hear.”

“Fuck me.”

The brunette rose from the bed, reaching inside a bag that Kyle didn’t know he brought with him. Cartman pulled out some clothes, changing into them, and then pulled out some more, placing them beside the human mess that resided on the bed.

“What’s this for?” Kyle inquired.

“I got you some of my old clothes, I had a feeling you wouldn’t bring any. We’re going to Kenny’s, it sounds like you need a pick-me-up.”

 

The two wandered to Kenny’s during the mid-morning. The air was nippy and numbed the feeling in Kyle’s hands. It wasn’t a long walk from Token’s house to the train tracks, only a thirty minute trek, but to Kyle it felt endless in the cold weather. The wind was bleak and sharp, causing a painful ache to dwell inside Kyle’s ears.

Once the two reached Kenny’s house, Cartman let himself in, not even bothering to knock. He beckoned with his hands for Kyle to follow suit. Kenny and Cartman certainly grew closer throughout the years, they probably considered each other as “best friends”. The redhead laughed to himself in his head, oh how low they would feel when that status would be gone. Being cynical about their relationship made him feel somewhat better about Kyle and Stan’s dispute.

Kyle saw Kenny’s parents arguing, throwing bottles at each other that smashed against the wall. It was a disturbing environment, eerie and unwelcoming. What Kenny had to put up with

was unimaginable and distressing.

Cartman invited himself into Kenny’s bedroom, Kyle following awkwardly behind.

“Hey guys!” Kenny greeted with a gleeful grin, “Surprised to see you here Kyle, thought you’d be at school.”

“I feel too much like shit to go.” Kyle sighed. It was a Tuesday, but Kyle didn’t have the energy to make an effort for school.

“I thought Kahl could do with some of your magical medicine,” Cartman winked. Kyle wondered what he was hinting at.

“Ah,” Kenny nodded with understanding, “That I can do. I was just about to roll myself one anyway.”

The blond shifted his weight on the bed where he sat, welcoming the other two to sit down beside him. Kyle stood for a moment, deciding on where to plant himself; the mattress was filthy and seemed diseased, it was probably older than the three combined. After acknowledging a somewhat clean spot, he perched himself cautiously near the edge of the bed.

Kenny grabbed a bag of tobacco and two rolling papers. The redhead watched with curiosity as the blond made the papers into an L-shape. He put the tobacco inside the L-shaped papers, sprinkling a green substance onto it from a round container. Kenny ripped out a small strip of cardboard, rolling it and placing it inside the peculiar object.

“Aren’t you supposed to put a filter in?” Kyle questioned.

Kenny gave him a confused look, rolling up what seemed to be a fat cigarette in his hand, “No? I put in a roach anyway.”

“A roach?”

After licking and sticking the cigarette together, Kenny realised that Kyle had no idea what he was making, “Oh,” he laughed, “You don’t know what this is! Cartman, you didn’t tell him?”

“No,” Cartman responded with a smirk.

“What is it?”

“Here,” Kenny offered the cigarette to Kyle, “Smoke it and try it.”

Kyle took the substance in his hand gingerly, planting the butt between his lips with a shaky hand. He grabbed a lighter that was on the messy floor, firing up the cigarette look alike.

 

“Weed?!” Kyle squealed, “You gave me weed?!”

The two pals laughed, hugging each other, smoking what was left of the joint.

“Jesus Christ, Kahl, what did you think we were giving you? A normal cigarette?” Cartman chuckled, resting his body against the wall.

“I fucking hate you.” Kyle groaned, relaxing his back onto the mattress, no longer caring about the dirt on the bed.

“Trust me,” Kenny smiled, “You’ll feel great soon.”

“Yeah right.” Kyle snapped sarcastically.

 

It had been twenty minutes since Kyle took his first smoke of cannabis, and Kenny was right, the redhead did feel better. His body felt warm and tingly, as if his physique was receiving a giant massage. The background noise of the other two's chatter was comforting to him, and he was sure he didn’t ever feel as relaxed as he did at that moment. Kyle’s headache and nausea had dispersed from his body, and was just left with a feeling of warmth and cosiness. It was the best feeling he ever felt.

Kyle squirmed towards Cartman, resting his head on his lap, and Cartman responded by caressing his hair, twirling his curls through his fingers.

“You two are awfully close.” Kenny spoke out loud in observation, rolling himself another doobie.

“This isn’t the closest we’ve been.” Kyle answered, smiling, wrapping his arms around Cartman’s waist, “We had a sexy dance last night, and he gave me a hickey.”

Kenny’s eyes grew wide, looking at Cartman with shock, “What about Heidi?”

“Don’t Kenny,” Cartman snapped, “I’m trying to avoid that right now.”

“Dude.” Kenny hissed out in a criticising voice.

“Don’t.” Cartman warned.

“Don’t fight you two!” Kyle squealed.

There was a moment of silence as the two boys stared at the intoxicated male, soon broken by Kenny’s laughter, “God, he’s fucking high.”

Cartman chuckled, “Yeah he is.” He laid down on the mattress, pulling Kyle into his arms in an inviting embrace, “Don’t worry, we’re not.”

Cartman pecked his lips on the redhead’s forehead, stroking through his hair once again, causing the ginger to giggle in response.

 

The three spent the next couple of hours chatting away and playing card games. Kyle quizzed Kenny on how he obtained the marijuana, and it turned out to be his parents’; they were drug dealers.

The blond was bragging about how he hit it with a hot chick that he met the previous evening, and Cartman joked how it was probably Kenny’s cousin or an unknown half-sister. Kenny threw away his cards, wrestling the larger male onto the ground, both throwing playful punches at each other.

Kyle felt calm, despite the violent atmosphere behind the chipped plaster walls. Their innocent experimentation with soft drugs and playing meaningless games gave Kyle a feeling of nostalgia. Ignoring the seriousness of the outside of world, they indulged themselves in a secret childlike fantasy, an escape from their harsh realities.

Their safe world was soon distorted by a loud noise hollering through the next room, hearing Kenny’s name being screeched. Panicked, the blond quickly forced open his bedroom window, hissing quietly at the two visitors to leave

Cartman pushed Kyle towards the window, forcing him to get through.

“What’s going on?” the ginger asked, voice timid and concerned.

“Just get out.” Cartman demanded with a harsh tone.

“What about Kenny?”

“I’ll be fine, just get out!” Kenny retorted, pushing Kyle through the window, the redhead landing in a bed of snow. Cartman looked at Kenny with sorrowful eyes, but then jumped out, keeping low beside Kyle.

Forcing himself onto his hands and knees, Kyle peered up towards the window, which was now shut. Kenny’s father was in his bedroom, yelling down at his son, Kenny keeping his ground, shouting back at him. Kyle was horrified when he saw Kenny’s father hitting him hard across his face, blood pooling down from his nose down to his chin.

“Come on.” Cartman said in a sad, soft voice, crawling towards the train tracks, Kyle hesitantly following on behind.

 

Kyle was shaken up, pale and troubled. He knew Kenny’s home life was difficult, that there was violence, but he didn’t realise how bad it really was. The redhead didn’t know how scary it was, because Kenny always seemed to be cheery and getting on with the horrors of his daily life.

“Kahl?” Cartman questioned, facing the redhead, wiping his thumbs across his cheeks, “Why’re you crying?”

“Huh?” Kyle spoke in a trembling voice. He felt his cheeks, realising that they were damp. The adolescent was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn’t aware how physically upset he was, “Oh, um…”

Kyle couldn’t find the words, just stood still, leaning his body against the wired fence that guarded the park which they strolled to. The young male was overwhelmed, and all his inner emotions came flooding out, tears flowing through his broken sobbing. Cartman quickly pulled the shorter male into his arms, stroking his back in a steady rhythm.

“I can’t believe I’m pitying myself when Kenny has to go through that!” Kyle yelled at himself, “I feel so sorry for myself, for feeling lonely and that Stan chooses Wendy over me, but Kenny has to go through that! My life isn’t that bad. I have a loving family, a nice home, and I’m fucking worrying only about myself. I’m such a fucking dick!”

Kyle covered a hand over his eyes, furious with himself and his selfishness. He began to scratch his nails down his face to release his frustration. Cartman quickly took hold of his wrist, yanking it away from his face.

“Kahl, stop that!” the redhead starting to bawl out more, “Jesus Christ, Kahl…” He held him again in his arms.

Cartman took him to the men’s public bathroom, grabbing a handful of toilet tissues, dabbing them on Kyle’s cheeks and eyes. They stood there for a long time, until Kyle had let all his hidden emotions out.

Cartman cupped Kyle’s cheek in his hand, leaning down, pressing his lips against his.

“Better?” He asked.

Kyle sniffled, “Yeah.”

Cartman smiled, “Good. Fucking hell Jew, you’ve turned into quite a gay pussy.”

The redhead looked up at the taller other, eventually laughing, “It’s been so long since you last called me that, fatass.”

“What? Gay?”

“No.”

“Pussy?”

“No! Jew!” he whacked Cartman’s arm playfully, both laughing in unison.

The brunette kissed the other once again, gripping his shoulder affectionately, “Stay round mine tonight, you can tell me everything then. How about we watch something at the cinema?

“Yeah,” Kyle smiled, “That sounds fun.”

“Good. It’s on you, Jew-boy, I know how rich you Jews are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the darker part of the fic. Poor Kenny and Kyle... This chapter took me about three rewrites.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys debated for a long time on what movie they wanted to watch. Cartman wanted to see Asses of Fire 6, but Kyle argued that the movies weren’t anywhere near as good as they used to be. Kyle wanted to watch a sci-fi movie, which Cartman called him out on being a nerd for; they both eventually agreed on an R-rated action thriller movie.

“Two tickets for Harder and Faster, please.” Kyle requested the ticket seller, reaching inside his pocket. While the man printed out their tickets, Kyle became frantic.

“Cartman, is my wallet in your bag with my clothes?”

Cartman tipped his bag out onto the ground, searching through a bed of clothing, “Nope.”

“Shit, I must have left it at home!”

Cartman walked up to the ticket booth, paying for the movie instead.

“Thanks Cartman, I’ll pay you back later.”

“Don’t worry, you can pay me back in the cinema.” Cartman responded, shoving change into his pocket.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Cartman didn’t answer, ignoring the ginger haired male as he walked inside the cinema.

“Cartman?! What do you mean?! Hey!” Kyle yelled, chasing after him.

 

The boys were seated in a middle row in front of a couple. Kyle wasn’t sure why Cartman chose those seats, the room was fairly empty and they could have chosen a whole area to themselves, but Cartman insisted on sitting in those seats.

“This is the seat where I got my first boner by watching Zac Efron.” Cartman explained.

Kyle scoffed, “I hope I’m not sitting in your jizz.”

The two leaned into their chairs, Cartman munching through a large bag of popcorn, offering none to Kyle. Every time the redhead went to grab a piece of popcorn, Cartman would slap his hand or yank the popcorn bag away, causing bits of popcorn to fly everywhere.

The film begun and the two went quiet, making no fuss or disruption, despite Kyle managing to steal a few bits of popcorn for himself, much to Cartman’s annoyance.

 

It was halfway through the movie, and the film was getting good. Kyle was biting his lip, gripping the armchairs, at the edge of his seat in anticipation as the American spies fought in speedos against the drunk Irish taekwondo black belts in a heated scene.

Kyle could feel a warmth on his leg, something sliding up to his crotch. Peeking down in a fright, thinking it might have been a giant spider, he was annoyed to see it was Cartman’s hand slithering across his lap.

“Cartman, what are you-” Kyle gasped as he was interrupted by Cartman’s hand sliding into his jeans, grasping his limp member in his hand.

“I said you would pay me in the cinema, I’m taking my payment now.” Cartman responded in a hushed tone into Kyle’s ear.

Cartman’s voice sent a shiver up the redhead’s spine, and he was soon taken aback when he felt teeth bite roughly into his neck. Kyle covered his hand to stop himself from moaning, trying to shove the brunette away with his free hand, but had no success.

The redhead bit into his hand and whimpered when Cartman’s mouth sucked harder and feistier against the nape of his neck.

“KNOCK IT OFF CART-” Kyle was once again interrupted, but this time by a thump at the back of his seat. Turning around, he saw that the boyfriend behind him had kicked his seat, and was shushing him in an angry tone.

“Yeah, be quiet Kahl.” the brunette whispered again into his ear, starting to pump his dick in his hand.

Kyle shuddered, arching his back, biting at his lip. It was his first time receiving a handjob, and it was in a cinema of all places. His breath was shaky, and he tried to quiet his moaning voice as Cartman attacked at his collarbone and pumped his cock faster.

“Cartman, no more.” Kyle pleaded. He looked at Cartman with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes, clearly aroused by the larger boy’s action. Cartman shook his head, grasping his dick tightly and pumping faster.

Kyle moaned loudly, unable to contain his voice this time, being kicked again by the boyfriend in response. The redhead’s arousal was high, and he rested his head onto Cartman’s shoulder, moving his legs into a position that was easier for Cartman to play with.

The brunette gave a malicious smirk, cuddling him with his free arm as he rubbed the other’s cock as fast as he could.

Kyle bit into Cartman’s arm violently as he climaxed into his hand. The brunette swore, pushing the other away, looking at his arm in a panic. Kyle fell onto the floor, banging his head against the chair, screaming out in pain.

By this time, the man from behind had enough, “THAT’S IT, FUCKING GET OUT! YOU’RE RUINING ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND’S DATE NIGHT, AND I GOT TO PICK THE FUCKING MOVIE FOR ONCE!”

“Fine, fine, we’re going. Sheesh.” Cartman spat out, helping the fallen boy up, “This movie sucks balls anyway. Screw you guys, we’re going home.”

 

“CARTMAN, YOU ASSHOLE!” Kyle yelled at the other, punching at him after sorting out his unbuttoned jeans, “YOU BIG, FUCKING, FATASS, ASSHOLE!”

Cartman laughed as Kyle threw hard punches at him, “What? I was only taking my payment, Jew!”

“PAYMENT?! I can’t believe you did that to me... In a cinema! IN FRONT OF THAT COUPLE!”

“Whaaaat, you seemed to like it?” Cartman laughed harder, amused by Kyle’s obvious irritability and embarrassment.

Kyle swerved his leg towards Cartman’s most precious area, which he dodged with surprisingly quick movements for someone of his physique, causing Kyle to lose his balance and fall onto the pavement. Cartman roared with laughter, receiving funny looks from passing pedestrians.

Once Kyle got up, Cartman pecked his lips affectionately, taking hold of his hand and walking towards his abode.

 

Kyle was amazed that his mother gave permission for him to stay over at Cartman’s, it wasn’t like her to let him be this free for two nights in a row (on school nights especially). The two were sat and cuddled up in Cartman’s bed, listening to music contently.

Cartman was picking at Kyle’s curls, flicking away leftover popcorn that got stuck in his hair when he waved the bag around.

“So tell me, what’s up with you and Stan?”

Kyle sighed, “He’s been avoiding me since I didn’t want to go out for his birthday. He’s so sensitive.”

“Isn’t his birthday a week before Halloween or something?” Cartman asked, Kyle humming in response, “Maybe that’s why? You did go out to a party for Halloween, but not his birthday.”

“That… sounds reasonable, but I didn’t tell him I was going out?”

“I think Bebe invited Wendy and Stan, she might have told them you were coming.”

Kyle swore, a horrible feeling building up in his chest. He had been selfish again, only thinking about how bad his life was, without seriously considering how his best friend might have felt.

“He prefers football and Wendy over me, I didn’t think it mattered if I did something over him for once.”

“Are you sure he was the one that started it?”

Kyle glared daggers up at Cartman, “ _What_?”

“Well, no offence Kahl, but you’re a fucking douche. You always do something on your own accord and leave others out. You probably did something that made Stan choose football and Wendy over you.”

“ENOUGH!” Kyle elbowed the other, pulling away from their embrace.

Cartman sighed, and tried to pull him back into his arms, but the redhead rejected him, curling up in a ball at the end of the bed.

The redhead felt both guilt and anger. He was upset with himself for being selfish, and resentful towards Cartman for suggesting such a thing, he was far from insensitive. He always tried his best and made sure the people around him never felt like he did. Didn’t he?

Tears fell from his eyes, forming small damp blobs on the mattress as he silently cried. He felt a large weight climb on top of him, and he realised it was Cartman cuddling up with him once more, stroking his hair and kissing his head.

The adolescent was used to shutting himself away from the world, locking the feelings he felt inside, constantly putting on a mask. However, there he was, revealing a range of emotions to the boy who once wished him and his race dead, cuddling and comforting him. It was new to the solemn boy, and the feeling of being nurtured overwhelmed him.

“Just because you don’t have a life like Kenny’s, doesn’t mean you can’t be sad. Feelings aren’t something you have a choice over, you’re allowed to have them,” Cartman kissed the crying boy’s cheek, “You’re allowed to express them.”

Kyle curled up to him, “How the fuck do you know what’s going on through my head?”

“Because I’ve been there,” Cartman pressed his lips against his, “I’m not going to sugar coat it for you, but it doesn’t mean I won’t listen or help you. Now tell me everything, even if it hurts you or makes you angry and upset, just tell me. Just please, tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Harder and Faster should have a sequel, don't you?  
> God, this chapter is gay.  
> IT'S GOING TO BE EXTRA GAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
> Just saying.


End file.
